Pequeño Lorcan
by Cris Snape
Summary: Aunque tuviera que lidiar con un hermano de gustos excéntricos y una hermana medio loca, James pensaba que su vida en Hogwarts era bastante apacible. Hasta que ocurrió ese accidente en el aula de pociones y Lorcan Scamander... Cambió. Para James Scamander.


**PEQUEÑO LORCAN**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

___Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_Para James Scamander_

* * *

Cuando Lily y Lorcan empezaron a salir juntos, James pensó que todos sus problemas en Hogwarts habían terminado. Aunque nadie se lo pidió, siempre procuró vigilar a sus hermanos pequeños. Suponía que eran su responsabilidad, pero ni Albus ni Lily se dejaron cuidar y a él realmente no le importó. De hecho, vivía bastante feliz yendo a su aire y ocupándose de sus cosas. Hasta que Albus demostró aquel gusto extraño a la hora de escoger pareja y Lily se volvió completamente loca.

James siempre supo que su hermana no estaba bien de la azotea. Desde pequeña había tenido un carácter de los mil demonios y cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza no paraba hasta salirse con la suya. Reconocía que a él tampoco le había sentado muy bien que Albus se hiciera amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, ese niñato prepotente, pero lo de Lily era pasarse. Estaba empeñada en que Malfoy era el demonio en persona y una y otra vez intentaba alejarlo de Albus, especialmente después de que empezaran una relación amorosa a principios de curso.

A James le habían dado muchos dolores de cabeza, pero afortunadamente Lily parecía haber entrado en razón y, además, estaba entretenida con otros menesteres. Menesteres que tenían mucho que ver con Lorcan Scamander.

Lily continuamente decía que era un auténtico grano en el culo. James hubiera jurado que si una persona le caía aún peor que Malfoy, ése era Scamander. Y después de pasarse la vida peleando, iban y se hacían novios. Bien. Lo agradecía profundamente. Esperaba que el noviazgo hiciera que su hermana se calmara un poco y le dejara tranquilo a él. Estaba harto de que hiciera planes para que Albus dejara a Malfoy y de que criticara a Lorcan. Un poco de paz antes de enfrentarse a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. le iría de perlas.

Por el momento, la cosa marchaba. En la última semana sólo había visto a Lily en el Gran Comedor, haciéndose carantoñas con Scamander como si fuera una chica cariñosa. Su comportamiento resultaba un poco sospecho y por eso no le sorprendió que Albus se le acercara aquella mañana, de camino a su primera clase del día.

—¡Ey, Jimmy!

—¡Ey, Albie!

Ambos odiaban aquellos diminutivos, así que intercambiaron una mirada que pretendía ser de reproche y que les hizo sonreír.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A las mazmorras. Tengo clase en diez minutos.

—Entonces te sobra tiempo.

—No te voy a dejar mis antiguos trabajos de Astronomía para que los copies. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Perfectamente —Albus se cruzó de brazos. En general no era mal estudiante, pero esa asignatura se le daba fatal. Le resultaba mortalmente aburrida—. Considero que eres un egoísta, pero no quiero hablarte de eso.

—¿Y qué quieres?

Albus echó un vistazo a su alrededor y bajó el tono de voz. James se dio cuenta de que Malfoy lo estaba esperando para irse juntos.

—¿Has visto a Lily hoy?

—Me resultó un poco difícil ignorarla, sí.

A él y al alumnado de Hogwarts en general, habida cuenta de la forma que Lily y Scamander tuvieron de besarse.

—¿Y a ti te parece normal?

—Bueno… Ya tiene catorce años y Scamander es su novio, así que supongo que sí es normal.

—No me refiero a eso —Albus bufó y volvió a echar un vistazo por si a su hermana le daba por aparecer—. Es que Lily no es así. Ya sabes.

Sí. Lo sabía perfectamente y estaba de acuerdo pero, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

—El amor hace que las personas sean mejores. Será eso.

—¡Venga ya, tronco! No seas cursi.

—Pues no sé qué quieres que te diga, Albus. Es verdad que Lily lleva unos días más melosa de lo normal, pero no me parece que sea nada grave.

—¿Y si Scamander le ha hecho algo?

James entornó los ojos, miró a Malfoy y tuvo una sensación muy mala en el estómago. Aquello no podía estar pasándole otra vez.

—No, Al. Tú también no.

—¿Qué?

—No me digas que te vas a poner paranoico como Lily y me vas a dar el coñazo con que hay que separarla de Lorcan. Porque te juro que no podría soportarlo.

Albus frunció el ceño y pareció ligeramente sorprendido.

—No me compares con ella, anda. Lily está chiflada, pero yo sólo me preocupo por ella. ¿Y si Scamander le ha hecho algo?

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerle algo?

—Pues porque es un… —Miró de reojo a Malfoy. Un Slytherin, eso iba a decir. Genial. Ahora resultaba que el hermano Potter menos prejuicioso iba a volverse idiota perdido—. Lorcan siempre ha sido un poco raro.

No quería seguir escuchando más. Si quería entrar en la Academia de Aurores, debía sacar unas notas excelentes en sus exámenes finales y no iba a consentir que sus hermanos siguieran volviéndole loco. Así pues, miró la hora en el reloj que su padre le regaló al cumplir los diecisiete y se dispuso a huir del lugar.

—Mira, Albus. Puedes elucubrar todo lo que quieras, pero a mí déjame fuera. ¿Vale? Tengo mucho que estudiar y no estoy para aguantar las tonterías de mis hermanos pequeños. ¿Entendido?

—¡Eh! ¡No son tonterías!

—Porque lo digas tú. Adiós, Albus. ¡Malfoy! —El aludido le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva—. No dejes que haga demasiadas gilipolleces, anda.

Scorpius asintió y Albus lo miró como si le deseara lo peor. James se puso en marcha, caminando realmente deprisa por si a su hermano le daba por volver a la carga. ¿Era mucho pedir que lo dejaran tranquilo? Seguro que no.

* * *

La profesora Lavigne había sustituido a Horace Slughorn el año que James entró a Hogwarts. Era una mujer de unos setenta años, tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos azules y parecía una de esas tiernas abuelitas de las películas muggles. De hecho, todo el mundo sabía que le encantaba hornear galletitas de jengibre y que era toda una experta haciendo calceta, actividades a las que se dedicaba únicamente cuando terminaba con toda una serie de asuntos relacionados con las pociones, su gran pasión.

James pensaba que era una profesora genial, la mejor que podría haber tenido. Pociones era su asignatura favorita y su padre más de una vez le había dicho que sin duda heredó ese talento de su abuela Lily, fallecida tantos años atrás. En cualquier caso, le encantaba preparar toda clase de brebajes y más de una vez le había pedido permiso a la profesora Lavigne para que le permitiera utilizar el laboratorio de pociones fuera del horario escolar.

James sabía que la mujer se lo había pensado mucho, pero finalmente aceptó únicamente porque consideraba que era un alumno brillante. Esa tarde pensaba prepararse una poción contra el dolor de cabeza. Suponía que sus hermanos iban a ponerse realmente pesados y prefería prevenir. Después de terminar un ensayo para la clase de Transformaciones, bajó a las mazmorras y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa cuando descubrió que el aula de pociones estaba abierta. La profesora Lavigne le había entregado la llave al final de su clase de esa mañana, advirtiéndole que sería responsable de cualquier incidente que tuviera lugar allí dentro.

Pensó que tal vez a la bruja se le había olvidado cerrar. Terminar el día dando clase a Gryffindors y Slytherins de primer año debía ser agotador, así que empujó la puerta con cuidado. Un instante después, descubrió a alguien trabajando en la última mesa: Lorcan Scamander.

A Lorcan no se le daban bien las pociones. De hecho, sus hazañas en esa materia eran una auténtica leyenda en Hogwarts. Durante su primera clase, y de forma absolutamente involuntaria, había hecho explotar su caldero, pringando en el acto a todo el mundo con una sustancia viscosa y rojiza. En otra ocasión los vapores que emanaban de una poción hicieron que sus compañeros de clase quedaran inconscientes. Y el año anterior estuvo a punto de volar por los aires medio colegio. Lo dicho, un auténtico desastre.

James observó el caldero desde la distancia. No quería intoxicarse, abrasarse o que le salieran cuernos, así que entornó los ojos y trató de averiguar qué hacía Lorcan. El chico no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ocupado como estaba troceando unas cucarachas. Había que reconocer que era meticuloso, así que seguramente su mal hacer en el arte de preparar bebedizos se debía a su incapacidad para comprender los efectos que podría causar mezclar dos sustancias determinadas.

Consciente de que debía hacerse notar y puesto que no parecía haber peligro, James carraspeó y habló procurando sonar muy simpático. Después de todo, Scamander era casi como de la familia. Se habían tratado desde niños y, aunque se llevaran unos pocos años, consideraba que no estaba del todo mal.

—Hola, Lorcan. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

El chico se sobresaltó. Estaba claro que estaba haciendo algo del todo indebido y a James le hizo gracia que se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

—¡James! Yo estaba… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Necesito preparar una poción y la profesora Lavigne me ha dado permiso para usar el laboratorio. Hasta me ha dado una copia de la llave. Mira —Y se la mostró con cierto aire burlón—. ¿A ti también te ha dado una?

—Yo… En realidad…

—Te has colado. ¿A qué sí?

Lorcan retuvo el aire en los pulmones un instante y luego asintió. James le sonrió amistosamente y se acercó aún más a él para palmearle la espalda.

—¡Vaya! No es fácil romper los hechizos alarma de la profesora Lavigne. La primera vez que lo intenté, me llevé un susto de muerte.

—¿Tú también…?

—Necesitaba practicar una poción que se me daba particularmente mal y no se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Reconozco que no estuve muy brillante, aunque si no me hubieran pillado…

Lorcan miró al suelo un instante y volvió a sentarse.

—Lysander se pasa la vida poniendo alarmas en sus cosas. No le guste que toque ni sus dibujos, ni sus libros, ni su estúpida flauta. ¡Cómo si supiera tocarla!

—Es lo que pasa cuando tienes hermanos, que hay que aprender a respetar su espacio personal.

—Sí, bueno. La cosa es que siempre me las arreglo para romper los hechizos. Aunque Lys no lo sabe —Miró a James con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, hombre. No soy ningún chivato.

—¿Eso significa que tampoco le dirás nada a la profesora Lavigne?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De si el contenido de ese caldero nos mata o no —James volvió a centrarse en la poción—. ¿Qué estás preparando?

Si minutos antes el chaval se había ruborizado, en ese momento estaba prácticamente púrpura. James frunció el ceño y un segundo después comprendió porqué estaba tan avergonzado.

—No me digas que todo esto tiene algo que ver con Lily.

—Yo… Sí. Ósea, yo… No… No sé.

—Pues si no lo sabes tú, Scamander. Ya me contarás.

Lorcan suspiró de nuevo. Tenía cierto aire derrotado que le hacía parecer aún más pequeño de lo que era en realidad. Además, se rindió ante James en seguida.

—Es amortentia.

—¿Amortentia?

No podía ser que ese chico hubiera hechizado a Lily utilizando un Filtro de Amor. Albus no podía tener razón, no después de acusarlo de ser un paranoico.

—El otro día estuvimos hablando sobre ella y Lily dijo que le gustaría saber a qué huele la suya. Como no veremos esa poción hasta el año que viene, decidí sorprenderla y preparar una muestra para, bueno, saber cómo huele y eso. Seguro que le hace ilusión.

Si James Potter fuera una chica, hubiera hecho ese ruido que a veces hacían las féminas, una especie de gemidito tierno que solían dedicar a los bebés y los cachorritos. Pero como era prácticamente un hombre, cruzó los brazos y asintió, mucho más tranquilo que un instante antes. ¿Cómo podía pensar mal del pobre Lorcan?

—Estoy contigo en que a Lily le hará ilusión, pero no creo que sepas lo que haces.

—¿Por qué?

—Para empezar, porque la amortentia no lleva cucaracha troceada, si no patas de cucaracha molidas.

—¿Y qué importa eso?

—Importa mucho. A saber qué efecto cause lo que tienes aquí dentro. Igual hasta explota como una de esas bombas atómicas de los muggles.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—Sí que lo es, Lorcan. La próxima vez que quieras hacer una poción para regalar, consulta antes con un profesional.

—Te estás pasando un poquito. ¿No? Mi amortentia está bien.

Para demostrarlo, Lorcan se plantó frente al caldero, removió el contenido con una cuchara y aspiró el vapor amarillento que empezó a surgir de su interior. James quiso advertirle que eso no era algo ni mínimamente normal, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, Lorcan comenzó a toser. Pero no con una tos normal, sino con una que hacía pensar que se iba a ir al otro barrio en ese mismo momento. James quiso acercarse a él, pero Lorcan cayó al suelo y desapareció de su campo visual, seguramente desmayado.

James sabía que lo primero que había que hacer cuando se encontraba frente a una poción dañada era desvanecerla para prevenir accidentes. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el caldero y miró por encima de la mesa, temeroso de que a Lorcan le hubiera pasado algo horrible.

El corazón se le paró en seco cuando vio lo que vio.

* * *

El niño tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos grandes y azules y la nariz respingona. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de Hogwarts enorme que se le escurría por todos lados y parecía absolutamente cagado de miedo. James seguía demasiado impactado como para reaccionar y estaba absolutamente mudo.

¿Cómo rayos había pasado aquello? Estaba claro que Lorcan acababa de transformarse a sí mismo en un niño de ¿cuántos? ¿Cinco años? Era una auténtica locura. ¿Hasta qué extremo llegaba la ineptitud de Scamander en materia de pociones? Mucho más de lo que James hubiera podido imaginar, eso estaba claro.

Una vez recuperado del impacto inicial, necesitó tomarse unos minutos para pensar. ¿Qué hacer a continuación? Quizá lo más sensato sería llevar a Lorcan a la enfermería para que un profesional se ocupara de él, pero entonces era bastante seguro que le cayera una buena regañina por haberse colado en el laboratorio. James no quería que eso pasara puesto que de momento no sabía si los efectos de aquella poción durarían mucho o poco. Era posible que en unos minutos Lorcan volviera a la normalidad y no era preciso llevarlo directamente al matadero.

También cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera pasarle algo malo, pero James prefirió no pensar en ello de momento. Lo más importante era mantener al niño tranquilo, puesto que parecía dispuesto para llorar. De pequeño, Lorcan no fue un crío llorón, pero cuando cogía un berrinche, lo cogía de verdad. Así pues, James se agachó un poco y le habló.

—¡Ey, Lorcan! ¿Cómo estás?

El niño le miró con espanto. Su mamá le había dicho millones de veces que no debía hablar con desconocidos y no pensaba desobedecerla. ¡Faltaría más! Así pues, se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza con petulancia.

—Lorcan. Es importante que me contestes. ¿Te duele algo?

El niño le sacó la lengua en respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Quién era ese chico mayor? Y lo más importante…

—¿Dónde está mi mamá?

—Pues en tu casa. Supongo.

—¿Y mi papá?

—También en tu casa.

—¿Y yo no estoy en mi casa?

—No —James se rascó la nuca. Aunque el pequeño Lorcan aún tenía cara de ir a echarse a llorar, su tono de voz resultó ser bastante firme. Arrogante incluso, cosa bastante graciosa tratándose de un crío—. Contéstame, Lorcan. ¿Te duele algo?

—¡No te lo diré! —Lorcan le miró fijamente, los brazos echados hacia atrás y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Eres un extraño! Mi mamá dice que no hable con desconocidos.

—Pues ahora hora mismo me estás hablando. ¿No? —El chico sonrió y le tendió una mano—. Además, no soy un desconocido. Me llamo James.

Lorcan entornó los ojos y le observó muy fijamente. Aunque no le estrechó la mano, pareció un poco más dispuesto a charlar con él.

—Yo conozco a un James.

—¿En serio?

—Es un tonto.

—¡Oye!

—Es verdad. Nunca deja que Lys y Lily y yo juguemos al quidditch y siempre coge las mejores escobas cuando vamos a La Madriguera, aunque su papá le diga que no sea egoísta.

James alzó las cejas, incapaz de recordar que se hubiera comportado de esa forma en el pasado. Aunque pensándolo mejor, a sus ocho o nueve años no le había hecho nada de gracia tener que jugar con niños más pequeños que él. Puesto que creyó conveniente no replicar nada respecto a ese asunto, volvió a intentarlo con lo realmente importante.

—Ahora que nos conocemos, necesito que me digas si te duele algo.

—No. Además, no me he caído ni nada. ¡Mira!

El pequeño Lorcan dio unos cuantos saltos, demostrando que gozaba de un excelente estado de salud. Desgraciadamente, la ropa se le cayó al suelo y quedó prácticamente desnudo.

—¡Oh! ¡Jolines!

James se apiadó de él antes de que la sangre llegara al río y agradeció el curso intensivo de transformaciones que había recibido durante el verano, ya que pudo encoger la ropa del niño sin más problemas. En cuestión de segundos, el uniforme de Hogwarts que lucía Lorcan Scamander era adorablemente pequeño. James nunca había pensado demasiado en si le gustaban o no los niños, pero observando a Lorcan llegó a la conclusión de que eran encantadores. Al menos al principio.

—Entonces… —El pequeño se mordió el labio inferior—. No estoy en mi casa.

—No. Esto es Hogwarts.

—¿Hogwarts? —Lorcan pegó un brinco de emoción—. ¿Cómo el castillo en el que estudian los magos?

—Exactamente.

—¡Oh, que chachi! Pero… ¿Qué hago aquí? Mis papas dicen que sólo vendré a Hogwarts cuando tenga once años.

—Es una larga historia.

—¡Ah! ¿Y puedo verlo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡El castillo!

James parpadeó. No era buena idea. Seguramente la mayoría de los alumnos andarían estudiando en la biblioteca o en sus salas comunes, pero si alguien lo veía acompañado de un niño pequeño le harían preguntas y no era algo que quisiera que ocurriera en ese momento. Aunque por otro lado, no podía dejar a Lorcan en el laboratorio de pociones durante el resto de sus vidas. Era un alivio saber que se encontraba más o menos bien, pero la situación resultaba bastante crítica y debía intentar buscar una solución para resolverla. ¿Qué hacer?

—Me hago pis —Dijo el niño, interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos—. Y tengo mucha hambre.

Por lo visto, el pequeño Lorcan había decidido por los dos. Todavía le resultaba muy difícil de creer que ese niño fuera el novio de su hermana. De hecho, seguramente estaba en estado de shock. James sabía muy bien lo que era y seguramente la extraña sensación de calma que sentía en ese momento se debiera a ello. En un rato, cuando comprendiera el alcance real de lo ocurrido, se pondría histérico. Después de todo, lo llevaba en los genes. ¿Cierto? Lo de perder los nervios y tal. Y si no que se lo dijeran a Lily. Aunque por otro lado, sufrir un ataque de histeria en esas circunstancias estaba más que justificado. ¿Cuántos brujos antes que él habrían pasado por lo mismo?

—¡Oye! —Lorcan, que ya le había cogido confianza puesto que le tiraba del pantalón, tenía el ceño fruncido—. ¡Qué me hago pis!

—¡Oh, sí! Pues entonces tendremos que ir al baño. Espera aquí.

El pequeño Lorcan hubiera querido salir corriendo hacia la puerta, pero la voz de James no admitía réplica. Observó al chico mientras se asomaba al pasillo y miraba en todas direcciones como si estuviera pensado algo. Y, efectivamente, el brujo intentaba calcular qué baños les pillaban más cerca, si los que estaba cerca de la sala común de Slytherin o si los que daban al corredor principal. Posiblemente los segundos estaban más próximos en distancia, aunque era más probable que encontraran gente si iban hacia allí, así que tomó la decisión.

—Vamos, Lorcan.

—¿Y mis cosas?

¡Claro, sus cosas! James agitó la varita para reducirlas de tamaño y lo guardó todo en su propia mochila. Lorcan le miró de mala manera, como si considerara aquello del todo inapropiado, y sin quererlo hizo que el mayor se planteara una duda. ¿Qué cosas podía y no podía recordar el pequeño Lorcan? Por lo visto, no tenía la menor idea de que en realidad era un chico de catorce años que llevaba varios cursos estudiando en Hogwarts, aunque sabía muy bien qué cosas eran suyas y cuáles no. Intentaría averiguarlo más tarde porque Lorcan parecía tener mucha prisa.

Se fijó en la expresión del niño en cuanto pusieron un pie en el pasillo. Las mazmorras no lucían tan espectaculares como otras partes de Hogwarts, como el Gran Comedor o los corredores principales, pero Lorcan abrió la boca con fascinación.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! ¿Esto es Hogwarts?

—Sí.

—¡Mira! ¿Qué es eso?

—Una antorcha.

—¡Oh! ¡Y eso es una armadura! Oh! ¡Y eso…!

Como siguiera gritando así, los iban a pillar en menos que canta un hipogrifo. Así pues, James decidió tomar medidas.

—Oye. ¿Tú no te estás haciendo pis?

—Un poco, sí.

—Pues deja de mirarlo todo y démonos prisa.

James tiró de él pasillo adelante. Lorcan giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones y no paraba de hablar.

—¿Es verdad que en Hogwarts hay fantasmas? ¿Y que las armaduras pueden moverse? ¿Y que antes había una serpiente gigante que mataba a la gente? ¿Y que los niños de Slytherin pueden ver el fondo del lago cuando duermen? ¿Y que hay un campo de quidditch?

James se detuvo bruscamente. En ese momento, ya no encontraba al pequeñajo tan encantador. ¿Cuántos minutos habían tardado en cambiar de opinión? ¿Cinco? Lorcan empezaba a parecerle un crío escandaloso y pesado y le hubiera encantado lanzarle un encantamiento mordaza para hacerle callar. Además, ¿por qué no hablaba en un tono de voz normal?

—¿Por qué no te callas un momento, Lorcan? Haces mucho ruido.

—¿Por qué no me haces caso?

—Sí te hago caso, pero no puedes ir gritando todo el rato.

—¡Sí puedo!

—¿Es que tu mamá no me ha enseñado modales?

Lorcan abrió la boca y se cruzó de brazos. Esa criatura podía pasar de la fascinación al enfado más profundo en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Eres malo!

—No, mocoso —James volvió a agarrarle de la mano y retomó la marcha—. Soy mayor que tú y tengo que poner un poco de orden. Y date prisa porque si te lo haces encima no pienso limpiarlo.

Lorcan le sacó la lengua, molesto, pero le obedeció.

* * *

Mientras Lorcan Scamander hacía sus necesidades en uno de los retretes, James esperaba pacientemente apoyado en un lavabo. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía tardar un niño pequeño en vaciar la vejiga, pero le parecía que lo de Lorcan era exagerado. Tal vez tratara de fastidiarle porque le había regañado antes. O tal vez la transformación había hecho polvos sus riñones y el pobre estaba muriéndose presa de un gran tormento.

Agitó la cabeza. Estaba pensando tonterías. Podía escuchar el canturreo del niño perfectamente y, cuando se agachó un poco para mirar por debajo de la puerta, vio los pies de Lorcan colgando y agitándose. Así que el mocoso estaba muy entretenido. Genial. A ese paso iban a terminar pillándoles. Su parte más responsable le decía que debía buscar ayuda profesional puesto que ya había pasado un buen rato y Lorcan no volvía a la normalidad, pero James se negaba a hacerlo. Estaba siendo un estúpido, pero quería lidiar con eso él solo. Porque era capaz de solucionarlo, ¿cierto? Después de todo, era el primero en Pociones desde que empezara su andadura como alumno del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Finalmente, Lorcan tiró de la cadena y salió de su cubículo. Sin decir nada, se acercó al lavabo y se lavó las manos con ganas, esforzándose un montón por no mirar a James. Estaba muy enfadado con él. Por lo general, las personas mayores eran un rollo, pero él había pensado que James molaba… Hasta que dejó de molar.

—Bueno, Lorcan. Puesto que ya has terminado, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Me vas a contar cosas de Hogwarts?

—A lo mejor más tarde. Ahora tengo que explicarte algo muy importante.

Lorcan consideraba que no había nada más importante que explorar Hogwarts. Era un niño muy afortunado por estar allí con tan solo cinco años, pero James no estaba dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad. Suponiendo que aunque se negara no conseguiría nada, cruzó los brazos y se dispuso a escuchar. El mayor se acuclilló para quedar a su altura y le sonrió como si pretendiera congraciarse con él. ¡Pues iba listo!

—Verás, Lorcan. No es fácil de explicar, pero si estás aquí es debido a un accidente.

¿Cómo seguir? ¿Con la verdad o con una mentirijilla piadosa? Mejor optar por lo segundo.

—Ahora mismo tendrías que estar con tu papá y tu mamá, pero como ha pasado ese accidente tendrás que estar en Hogwarts hasta que todo se arregle.

—¿Mis papás están bien?

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me voy con ellos y ya?

—Pues porque… Has venido por arte de magia y tendrás que volver de la misma forma.

—Pues entonces mi mamá se desaparecerá conmigo. Es magia.

—No funciona así. Además, ¿no te gustaría ver más cosas de Hogwarts aparte de los pasillos?

—¡Sí!

James se sintió satisfecho. Había estado a punto de perder las riendas de la situación, pero ya lo tenía todo medio controlado de nuevo.

—¿Sabes a qué casa de Hogwarts voy?

Lorcan observó su uniforme y asintió con efusividad.

—¡A Gryffindor!

—Eso es. Ahora mismo estamos en las mazmorras, muy cerca de la sala común de Slytherin. Lo que quiero es que vayamos a la sala común de Gryffindor, que está muy lejos. Así podrás ver muchas partes de Hogwarts.

—¿Sí?

—Pues claro. Pero hay una condición para ir.

—¿Cuál?

—Que nadie puede saber que estás aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el accidente del que te hablé antes.

Lorcan asintió. No lo entendía del todo bien, pero estaba dispuesto a colaborar con James en todo lo que hiciera falta. Otra vez volvía a caerle un poco bien.

—En Hogwarts hay mucha gente, así que te voy a lanzar un hechizo para que nadie te vea.

—¿Me voy a volver invisible?

—Más o menos.

—¿Y no es peligroso? Mi mamá dice que no hay que usar hechizos peligrosos.

—No, no lo es porque sé usarlo muy bien —James se incorporó. Había escuchado un ruido y sería tener muy mala suerte que alguien los descubriera cuando faltaba tan poco para estar a salvo—. Este año terminaré en Hogwarts y después iré a la Academia de Aurores, así que sé hacer muchos hechizos.

—¿En serio vas a ser auror?

—Sí.

—El papá de mi amiga Lily también es auror. Mi mamá dice que es un héroe porque hace mucho tiempo salvó al mundo mágico y ahora es el mejor auror de todos.

—Seguro que sí. Ojalá yo pudiera ser tan bueno como él.

—Si estudias mucho —Lorcan se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno —James consideraba que había llegado a la parte más difícil. Y es que conseguir que un niño hiciera lo que uno quería no resultaba fácil—. Yo haré el hechizo, pero necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Cómo?

—Quedándote callado. De nada servirá que la gente no te vea si vas hablando todo el rato.

—¡Yo no hablo todo el rato!

—Por si acaso. Y también tendrás que agarrarte muy fuerte a mi mochila. Si te sueltas y te pierdes, a lo mejor no puedo encontrarte ni llevarte a tu casa.

Lorcan se lo pensó un instante, pero como lo que James le pedía no era nada difícil, asintió.

—Me callaré y no me soltaré. Prometido.

—De acuerdo. Pues vamos allá.

Y mientras James lanzaba el hechizo pertinente, suplicaba una y otra vez que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Fred Weasley estaba leyendo una revista de quidditch. Aunque no podía volar porque sufría de acrofobia desde siempre, disfrutaba enormemente siguiendo el campeonato nacional. Al igual que el tío Ron, era un apasionado seguidor de los Chudley Cannons y ese año tenía motivos sobrados para sentirse contento puesto que su equipo iba el segundo de la liga. Con un poco de suerte, hasta era posible que ganaran. ¡Y hacía tanto que no ganaban nada!

Cuando James entró en la habitación, la voz de su conciencia se despertó para recordarle que tendría que haber estado haciendo el famoso trabajo de Transformaciones. A su primo le podía gustar hacer travesuras como al que más, pero cuando se trataba de los estudios se mantenía inflexible. Le gustaba pasárselo bien, pero también era responsable y a Fred a veces le sacaba de quicio. En muchas ocasiones se habían peleado por culpa de ese tema y pensó que James le recriminaría su vagancia, pero lo que hizo fue mirarlo con fastidio y soltar un gruñido.

—¿Una mala tarde?

—¿Hay alguien más en la habitación?

—De momento no. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

James suspiró. Tiró ligeramente de la mochila para comprobar que Lorcan seguía allí. No las había tenido todas consigo cuando abandonaron el cuarto de baño, pero el niño le había obedecido y ahora estaban a salvo. O casi.

¿Qué hacer con Fred? Se fiaba de su primo, claro que sí, pero el asunto que tenía entre manos era muy grave y no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar. Posiblemente se reiría y, una vez que Lorcan volviera a la normalidad, se pasaría el resto de su vida riéndose de él. Y aunque James no pudiera culparlo por ello, no estaba seguro de que pedirle ayuda fuera lo más sensato. Quizá podría apañárselas él solo. Tampoco era para tanto, ¿no? El que Lorcan no volviera a su edad real no significaba nada.

—James —Fred insistió—. ¿Pasa algo?

—En realidad… Sí.

—Pues no sé qué haces ahí parado como un pasmarote.

—Te lo diré, Fred, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

—¡Ey! —La vocecilla infantil sonó a su espalda—. ¡Qué nadie puede saber que estoy aquí!

Fred se puso en pie como movido por un resorte. James puso los ojos en blanco comprendiendo que ya no había marcha atrás.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Prométeme que no dirás nada y que nos ayudarás.

—¡Claro que te lo prometo, tío! ¿Qué has hecho?

James suspiró y se giró para mirar hacia el lugar en el que supuestamente estaba Lorcan. Puso fin al hechizo de ocultación y sintió cierto alivio cuando volvió a tenerlo frente a sus ojos, sano y salvo. Fred, en cambio, no se tomó tan bien su presencia allí.

—¿Qué…? ¿Quién es este?

—Verás, primo. Ha habido un accidente en el laboratorio y… Es Lorcan.

—¿Lorcan?

—Scamander. Ya sabes, el novio de Lily.

—¡Oh! —Fred puso cara de no dar crédito.

—¡Ey! —El pequeño Lorcan estaba genuinamente indignado—. ¡Lily no es mi novia!

James no le dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando a su primo, quien seguía boquiabierto y absolutamente alucinado. Cuando habló, señaló a James con un dedo, casi acusadoramente.

—Pero, ¿tú no eres bueno con las pociones?

—No la estaba haciendo yo, sino él. Pero esa es otra historia. Ahora tenemos que averiguar qué hacer con él.

—Pues mira, James. No quiero pecar de responsable pero, ¿no se te ha ocurrido hablar con algún profesor?

—Sí, listillo. Lo que pasa es que Lorcan estaba donde no debía estar y no quiero meterlo en un lío.

—¿Y no te parece que ya lo está? ¡Míralo, joder!

Sí. Fred tenía toda la razón del mundo. Lorcan Scamander tenía cinco años y eso podía calificarse como estar en problemas, pero aún no había llegado el momento de pedir ayuda. Sólo necesitaba tiempo. Iba a decir algo, pero Lorcan empezó a chillar, presa de un gran enfado. Otra vez.

—¡Yo estoy bien! Mi mamá dice que soy muy guapo.

—No te digo yo que no, fíjate —Fred se echó a reír, ganándose una mirada de odio.

—¡Tonto!

—Mocoso.

—¡James! Me ha llamado mocoso.

—Fred. No llames mocoso a Lorcan.

—James, no me jodas.

—¡No se dicen palabrotas! —El tono de voz de Lorcan aumentaba en volumen y cada vez era más agudo. A ese paso, lo oirían en toda la sala común.

—Vamos, chicos. Dejad de pelear —Dijo con severidad—. Y no chilles, Lorcan. Alguien podría oírte.

—¿Y qué? Este tonto ya me ha visto.

—Fred es de confianza. Y no le llames tonto, hombre. No está bien.

Si Fred hubiera tenido la edad de Lorcan, seguro que le habría sacado la lengua. Sin embargo, se limitó a ponerse serio. La situación lo ameritaba.

—Si no piensas buscar ayuda. ¿Qué harás?

—Voy a investigar por mi cuenta. Si Lorcan está así es por una amortentia en mal estado.

—¿Una amor…? ¿Para qué quería una poción de amor? No le estará haciendo nada a Lily, porque mira que es raro que ella quiera estar con él.

Lorcan estaba escuchando la conversación con atención. Evidentemente hablaban sobre él, aunque no se estaba enterando de nada. Hubiera querido protestar, pero algo le dijo que permanecer callado y atento era mucho mejor.

—No es eso. En realidad quería tener un gesto muy bonito con ella, pero ya sabes lo desastre que es y todo le salió mal. Si averiguo en qué falló, a lo mejor puedo arreglarlo.

—La cuestión es que pudo hacerlo todo del revés.

—Ya lo sé. E iré con cuidado, pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

—Pues yo con las pociones sólo me defiendo y lo sabes.

—Lo sé. En realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Miró significativamente a Lorcan. El pequeño los observaba con los labios apretados y la cara un poco roja. Seguía enfadado.

—Ni hablar —Fred parecía firme en su determinación.

—¡Venga, hombre! No puedo investigar y vigilarlo al mismo tiempo.

—Tú te has metido solito en este follón y no pienso hacer de niñera de nadie.

—¡Si es Lorcan! Siempre has dicho que lo encuentras gracioso.

—Pues ahora no. Los mocosos no son graciosos.

—Con suerte serán solo unas horas. Además, es posible que le entre sueño enseguida.

—No tengo nada de sueño —Aseguró Lorcan. No iba a permitir que lo metieran en la cama todavía.

—Calla —James le hizo un gesto. Tenía que conseguir que Fred le ayudara—. Nunca te pido nada, primo, pero esto es importante.

—Eso de que nunca pides nada habría que verlo.

—Por favor. No será para tanto. Lorcan sabe portarse bien. ¿Verdad?

—No —No quería quedarse a cargo de ese tonto—. Y tengo hambre.

Fred y James se miraron. Lo que faltaba. El primero comprobó que no faltaba mucho para la hora de la cena y sonrió como solo un Weasley malvado sabía sonreír.

—Haremos otra cosa. Yo iré al Gran Comedor, me daré un auténtico festín y cuando termine os traeré algo de comer. Mientras, Lorcan puede jugar o lo que quiera que hagan los mocosos, y tú puedes investigar esa poción.

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera abrir la boca, Fred abandonó el dormitorio. Su revista sobre quidditch quedó olvidada sobre su cama sólo hasta que Lorcan la vio y fue a buscarla. Le alegraba que el tonto se hubiera ido. No le gustaba que le llamaran mocoso. James también lo había hecho, pero a él se lo perdonaba porque luego le había llevado por todo Hogwarts y había sido fascinante y genial. Nunca se le olvidaría todo lo que había visto en ese sitio tan maravilloso y sólo por eso pensaba que podía seguir siendo bueno con James. Aunque le apeteciera ponerse a saltar en las camas o registrar los baúles que había a sus pies, iba a ser obediente. Después de todo, su vuelta a casa aún estaba pendiente y aunque Hogwarts estuviera bien, tampoco era cuestión de quedarse a vivir para siempre. No sin sus papás y sin Lysander.

—Ya has oído a Fred. Va a traernos comida dentro de un rato.

—¿Tú también tienes hambre?

—Un poco, pero me puedo aguantar.

—Yo no puedo aguantarme.

Efectivamente, sus tripas aprovecharon para sonar. James se rió y le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de ponerse a rebuscar en su baúl. Cuando le tendió dos ranas de chocolate, Lorcan pensó que ya no podía hacer nada para caerle mal. Ni aunque fuera un mandón y un brujo malvado.

—Lorcan, tengo que buscar la manera de que vayas a casa y para eso tendré que leer muchos libros.

—Vale. Yo leeré esto.

Le mostró la revista sobre quidditch, dejándolo patidifuso.

—¿Sabes leer?

—Mi papá dice que Lysander y yo leemos muy bien.

—Genial. ¿Y te gusta el quidditch?

—¡Un montón! A Lys no mucho, aunque mis papás a veces nos llevan a ver partidos y es divertido. No tanto como buscar bichos mágicos en el jardín, pero casi.

James sonrió y le tendió una mano que el niño aferró con docilidad. Lo llevó hasta su cama y lo instó a subirse en ella.

—Aunque Fred sepa que estás aquí, nadie más puede enterarse. Para eso, te vas a quedar en mi cama un rato. Yo voy a correr los doseles y así los otros chicos no te verán. ¿Vale?

—Me gustan los doseles.

James supuso que estaba de acuerdo con el plan, aunque no lo dejó allí solo de buenas a primeras. Se acomodó como pudo, libro de pociones en mano, y cerró el dosel con un movimiento de varita. Lorcan se quedó bastante quieto pese al hambre y a lo poco que le gustaba eso de no poder moverse. Porque, vamos, no era normal. Tenía una cama gigante a su disposición y ni siquiera podía saltar. ¿Por qué debían someterlo a tanto sufrimiento?

Fred volvió con comida antes de lo previsto. A James no le cabía duda de que se había zampado medio bufet él solo, y a una velocidad extraordinaria. En cuanto Lorcan vio que les había llevado unos bocadillos de jamón con queso, un zumo de calabaza y dos manzanas rojas, se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a engullir comida como si hubiera pasado años sin probar bocado. Si James lo pensaba detenidamente, cosa que en ese momento le resultaba perturbadora, lo más normal era que Lorcan estuviera hambriento puesto que durante la comida había estado demasiado ocupado besando a su hermana.

—Es fascinante —Comentó Fred sin quitarle ojo de encima al pequeño—. No sabía que estas cosas pudieran ocurrir.

—No son muy habituales —James habló con la boca llena—, pero a veces pasan.

—¿Has descubierto algo ya?

—Estoy en ello.

—¿Y no has pensado que podría quedarse así para siempre?

—No. No lo he pensado.

Fred se encogió de hombros. Lorcan seguía mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, pero no le importó. En realidad era una monada. Una monada que tenía un estómago que parecía un pozo sin fondo habida cuenta de la cantidad de comida que podía engullir. Y luego decían que los Weasley eran comilones.

* * *

James recordó que cuando era pequeño, su madre siempre le daba un baño antes de dormir. De hecho, aún conservaba la costumbre y creyó conveniente asear un poco a Lorcan. Antes de que llegaran sus otros compañeros de dormitorio, se las apañó para meter al niño en una de las duchas del cuarto de baño que compartía con los otros chicos y encogió uno de sus pijamas. No fue fácil lidiar con él y convencerlo para que se bañara; Lorcan estaba acostumbrado a que su madre le echara un cable, pero James no pensaba hacer nada. ¡Faltaría más! Finalmente tardó un poco más de tiempo del previsto, pero una vez más tuvo suerte y pudo esconderlo antes de que los descubrieran.

—Ahora a dormir.

Prácticamente oculto por los doseles, Lorcan frunció el ceño. Desde su propia cama, Fred se echó a reír. James estaba demostrando tener mucha paciencia, pero a cada minuto que pasaba la situación se le hacía más y más difícil de sobrellevar y se sentía a punto de explotar.

—No tengo sueño.

—Me da igual. Es tarde y tienes que acostarte ya. ¿Acaso tu madre no te manda a la cama cuando llega la hora?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Ella siempre nos lee un cuento. A Lysander y a mí.

—Un cuento.

—Sí.

—Pues yo no sé si tengo alguno por aquí —James se tiró un poco del pelo. Fred seguía riéndose—. En Hogwarts no hay niños pequeños y…

—¿No te sabes ninguno?

A lo mejor si se esforzaba, podría recordar algo, pero no era bueno con los cuentos. Nunca se le habían dado bien.

—Yo… No estoy seguro.

—¡Invéntatelo! —Exclamó Lorcan, poniéndose de rodillas y mirándolo con ilusión.

—Pero… Yo debería investigar para…

—¡Por favor, James! Invéntatelo.

—Sí, James —Intervino Fred, burlón—. ¡Hazlo!

Si las miradas mataran, el señor Weasley hubiera caído fulminado en ese momento. James estuvo a punto de lanzarle un maleficio particularmente cruel, pero se le ocurrió una idea genial.

—Verás, Lorcan. Yo no soy muy bueno con los cuentos pero, ¿sabes quién tiene mucha imaginación?

El niño miró a Fred con disgusto y puso morritos.

—¿El tonto?

—El mismo. A Fred le gusta mucho gastar bromas y seguro que se le ocurren historias geniales y divertidas.

—¿Sobre bromas?

—Sí.

—No me gustan mucho. Prefiero los cuentos de dragones.

—Pues entonces te contará un cuento de dragones —James se levantó, ufano. Había puesto a su primo en un aprieto y no podría escaquearse—. Venga, Fred. Cuéntale ese cuento tan genial mientras yo le echo un vistazo a mis libros de pociones.

Fred abrió la boca. Sin duda, tenía la cabeza llena de insultos y palabras malsonantes, pero finalmente terminó por hacer lo que su primo le estaba pidiendo. En el fondo sabía que era lo mejor. Aunque era divertidísimo verlo interactuar con Lorcan, no podían dejarlo así para siempre. Y puesto que se le había metido en la cabeza que no buscaría ayuda, el único que entendía un poco de pociones era él. Arrastrando los pies, se acercó a la cama de James y se sentó sobre ella, asegurándose de que los doseles estaban corridos y los hechizos de imperturbabilidad a máxima potencia.

James no podía escuchar nada, pero supuso que Fred estaba sacando a flote su talento. Cada vez que hacía una trastada, demostraba un ingenio excepcional cuando se trataba de inventarse excusas. Siempre se las apañaba para contar historias imaginativas y truculentas y esa noche mantendría a Lorcan entretenido. Con suerte, incluso era posible que hiciera que se durmiera. Mientras tanto, se acomodó junto a la chimenea y ojeó un par de libros de pociones. En el que usaban en las clases no ponía gran cosa, pero tenía uno particular que la tía Hermione le regaló por su cumpleaños y allí sí que encontró información interesante.

A James aún le faltaba bastante tiempo de estudio para convertirse en un experto en aquella rama de la magia, pero sabía muy bien qué preparar los ingredientes era casi tan difícil como mezclaros en un caldero. Suponía que Lorcan no sólo había metido la pata con las cucarachas, aunque aún necesitaba investigar un poco más.

—El mocoso se ha quedado frito.

La voz de Fred le sobresaltó. James ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todos sus compañeros de cuarto ya estaban en la cama. Seguro que más de uno le habló y pensó de él que era un maleducado por no responderle.

—Habla más bajo. Alguien podría oírte.

—En serio, James —Fred se sentó a su lado. En la chimenea sólo quedaban unas brasas y empezaba a hacer frío—. Me asombra que aún tengas tanta fe.

—Apenas he empezado a investigar y ya sé por dónde van los tiros.

—No me refiero a eso, primo. Lo que me sorprende es que creas que nadie va a descubrir a Lorcan. Será un milagro si no os pillan.

—Si no nos pillas, querrás decir. Porque ahora tú también estás metido en esto.

—Supongo que después del asunto de los cuentos, estoy metido hasta el fondo.

—¿Cuentos? —James alzó una ceja, divertido.

—Me he tenido que inventar tres. Uno de ellos implicaba a una extraña criatura mágica que Lorcan parece conocer muy bien pero que a mí no me suena de nada. He tenido que esforzarme un montón, que lo sepas.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Al menos dices que has avanzado algo. ¿No?

—Sí —James le mostró el libro—. Ahora mismo estoy leyendo un montón de efectos secundarios que pueden producir las pociones mal elaboradas. Ayudaría que estuvieran por orden alfabético, la verdad, pero no creo que tarde mucho en dar con ello. Una vez sepamos qué falló en la amortentia, será más fácil revertirlo todo.

—¿Y sigues empeñado en no hablar con los profesores? A Lavigne le caes bien. Es más, yo diría que eres su ojito derecho.

—Seguro que se llevaría una buena decepción si supiera lo que he hecho.

—¡Venga, James! Si no has hecho nada. Aparte de ser un idiota, claro.

—Si no fuera tan caro, te tiraría este mamotreto a la cabeza.

Fred se rió antes de cruzarse de brazos y agitar la cabeza.

—Creo que tú también deberías dormir.

—Cuanto antes encuentre el remedio, mejor.

—Si no descansas, dentro de un rato no podrás leer nada.

En realidad las letras del libro empezaban a mezclarse. Cuando consultó la hora vio que era más de medianoche y supuso que Fred tenía razón. Le hubiera encantado dejarlo todo resuelto antes de irse a dormir, pero necesitaba despejar la mente. Por la mañana lo vería todo con más claridad. Al menos era sábado y no tendría clases.

—Tienes razón. Tenemos todo el fin de semana para solucionar esto.

—¿Y si no lo consigues?

—Ya veremos. Prefiero no pensar en ello.

—Mira que eres terco, James —Fred se puso en pie—. Voy a dormir.

Dicho y hecho. James aún permaneció un poco más junto a la chimenea y se estremeció cuando comprendió que tendría que compartir su cama con un niño de cinco años que para más inri era el novio de su hermana. Fantástico. Todo era fantástico.

* * *

A James le costó bastante conciliar el sueño. Ciertamente estaba agotado, pero también demasiado preocupado como para relajarse lo suficiente para poder dormir. Debían ser las cinco o así cuando finalmente sucumbió ante el cansancio, aunque tampoco le sirvió de mucho. Tuvo un par de pesadillas extrañas que implicaban a un ejército de pequeños Lorcan intentando pegarle mocos por doquier y cuando se despertó se sentía casi tan cansado como antes de dormir.

Por un segundo tuvo la esperanza de que el problema se hubiera resuelto solo. Sin duda hubiera resultado violento para Lorcan abrir los ojos y comprobar que había dormido con su cuñado, pero el destino no pensaba ponerles las cosas tan fáciles. James vio al niño tumbado a su lado, con el culo en pompa y la cabeza debajo de la almohada y no pudo evitar soltar una maldición. Procurando no despertarlo, se levantó y fue hasta la cama de Fred. Necesitaba su ayuda y no se cortó un pelo a la hora de zarandearle.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Yo no he sido!

—Apuesto lo que sea a que sí has sido tú —James sonrió, procurando no subir el tono de voz—. Tienes que levantarte, Fred.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? Sólo son las ocho y media. Y es sábado.

—El desayuno ya está servido. Tienes que ir a buscar comida para Lorcan y para mí.

—¡Oh, mierda! Creí que era un sueño.

—Pues no lo es. Date prisa. Yo intentaré mantener a Lorcan entretenido hasta que se vayan los demás.

—¿Ya está despierto?

—Todavía no, pero más vale prevenir. No quiero que se levante y se ponga a dar vueltas por ahí.

Fred gruñó, se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y finalmente se puso en marcha. James le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento justo antes de que se encerrara en el baño, pero al chico no le sirvió de nada. Los sábados por la mañana eran para no hacer nada. Los que jugaban al quidditch aprovechaban para entrenar, los empollones se encerraban en la biblioteca e incluso algunos paseaban por los terrenos, pero Fred lo tenía muy claro. Los sábados por la mañana eran para quedarse en la cama hasta tarde. Ni siquiera le importaba perderse el desayuno si eso significaba hacerse el remolón.

Malditos fueran James y Scamander. El primero por terco y el segundo por estúpido. Fred tenía la sospecha de que en el futuro podría hacer millones de bromas relacionadas con aquel incidente, pero a esa hora tan temprana hubiera preferido no saber nada del pequeño problema del primo James. Dormir era su segundo actividad favorita después de hacer travesuras. Incluso aceptaba los castigos con estoicismo, pero eso pasaba de castaño oscuro. Era James quien quería ejercer de niñero, no él. Él necesitaba su cura de sueño semanal para poder seguir sobreviviendo en Hogwarts. Tantas clases, deberes y responsabilidades le volvían loco.

Puesto que no le quedaba más remedio, se lavó y se vistió y regresó al dormitorio. James había vuelto a ocultarse tras los doseles y todo parecía en calma allí dentro, así que seguramente Lorcan seguía dormido. Dos de sus compañeros de cuarto ya se habían puesto en marcha y le saludaron, bastante sorprendidos de ver a Fred Weasley levantado tan temprano. No hicieron ningún comentario al respecto, pero en cuanto bajó a la sala de estar, se encontró justamente con la persona que menos le apetecía ver esa mañana: Lily Potter.

—Hola, Fred.

—¡Ey, prima!

—¿Pasa algo?

—No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé —La chica se cruzó de brazos, observándolo con suspicacia—. ¿No eras tú quien decía que sólo madrugarías un sábado por la mañana cuando llegara el fin del mundo?

—A lo mejor es eso —Fred se encogió de hombros—. La verdad es que hoy no he mirado por la ventana. Asómate tú, sólo para asegurarnos.

—Hablo en serio. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué va a pasar, mujer?

—No sé —Lily se acercó a él. Para ser una cría, su cara daba bastante miedo—. Anoche te portaste de forma bastante extraña durante la cena y te largaste corriendo. Hoy madrugas y me vienes con evasivas y no veo a James por ningún lado. ¿Le pasa algo?

—Que yo sepa no. Tenía que preparar no sé qué poción y seguro que se acostó tarde. Ahora mismo dormía como un tronco.

—Ya. Y me vas a decir que tampoco sabes nada de Lorcan.

Las cosas no hacían más que empeorar. Fred supuso que lo mejor era ponerse aún más a la defensiva y esperar a que Lily mostrara sus cartas. Debía mantenerse firme en su lealtad a James y no cantar la verdad a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

—¿Te refieres a ese novio Slytherin que te has echado?

—Al mismo.

—Pues no sé nada. ¿Debería?

—Llevo sin verlo desde ayer después de comer.

—Pues ni idea de dónde puede estar. A lo mejor le absorbiste su energía vital cuando le besaste de esa forma y anda por ahí, moribundo.

—¡No tiene gracia, idiota!

—Lo que no tiene gracia es observar esa clase de espectáculos tan desagradables. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo hambre.

Se dio media vuelta y antes de que Lily dijera algo más, ya estaba a salvo. Se había librado por los pelos, pero ese primer asalto lo ganó él. Prácticamente corrió rumbo al Gran Comedor y le alegró que no hubiera demasiados alumnos. Podían desayunar a cualquier hora hasta las nueve y media y muchos apuraban todo lo que podían en la cama. ¡Ay! Y pensar que él podría estar disfrutando de su particular paraíso de sábanas y almohadones de no ser por James y el pequeño Lorcan.

Ya que estaba allí, decidió llenar su estómago a base de bien. Tuvo mucho más cuidado que la noche anterior para que nadie le viera guardándose la comida y en cosa de media hora estaba de regreso en la Torre de Gryffindor. Por fortuna, no se encontró con Lily nuevamente y en su dormitorio ya se habían ido todos los compañeros. James seguía en su cama y Fred se dijo que le cruciaría el culo si se había quedado dormido. Se las apañó para sellar mágicamente la puerta de entrada, cosa más práctica que estar todo el santo día escondido, y descorrió con brusquedad los doseles protectores.

Lorcan estaba despierto y de buen humor, porque se reía a carcajadas mientras saltaba en la cama. James le observaba con una sonrisa estúpida en la boca y no le regañaba ni nada. ¡Era el acabose! Lo que le faltaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?

—¡James! ¡El tonto!

No. En realidad era eso lo que le faltaba, que Lorcan le señalara con el dedo y gritara.

—No insultes a Fred. ¿No te acuerdas que anoche te contó tres cuentos?

El niño dejó de saltar y le miró con interés, como si considerara que sólo por eso le debía un poco de respeto. Mocosos. Fred lo había decidido: nunca tendría hijos. Tenía la sensación, eso sí, de que James había tomado justamente la decisión contraria.

—¿Nos has traído comida?

—A lo mejor sólo debería dársela a James. Él no me llama tonto.

—Es broma. Y tengo hambre.

Fred bufó y procedió a dejar sobre el colchón todo lo que había podido reunir. Lorcan seguía en pijama y se le veía particularmente nervioso mientras volvía a engullir toda clase de alimentos. James, por su parte, comentó algo sobre elfos domésticos que pillaban a los brujos _in franganti._

—¿Cómo que lo han visto?

—Han venido a limpiar y nos hemos topado con ellos, pero no hay que preocuparse. Nos guardarán el secreto. Incluso han dicho que traerán comida.

—¿En serio? ¿Y para eso me despiertas y me haces ir al Gran Comedor?

—¿Y yo qué sabía?

—Los elfos son muy simpáticos —Aseguró Lorcan con total convicción.

—Ya has oído. Con su colaboración, será más fácil.

Fred frunció el ceño. Se sentía como si viviera en el mundo al revés, pero necesitaba dejarle las cosas claritas a James.

—Oye, Lorcan. ¿Por qué no saltas un poco en la cama de Thomas? No le gustan los elfos.

El niño no parecía capaz de comprender cómo era posible que a alguien no le gustasen esas criaturas tan guays, así que puso cara de malicia y se dispuso a saltar todo lo alto y fuerte que pudiera. Fred consideró un instante que podría tener talento para las bromas, pero debía ocuparse de asuntos más interesantes.

—Tengo la sensación de que planeas que esta situación se prolongue durante bastante tiempo.

—No sé muy bien cuándo podré revertir los efectos de la poción.

Fred suspiró, buscando las palabras que sirvieran para que James entrara en razón de una buena vez.

—Mira, primo. Sabes que seguir las normas nunca ha sido lo mío y que me resulta divertido meterme en líos, pero todo tiene un límite y tú lo has sobrepasado. Lorcan tiene un problema muy grave y no puedes ocultarlo en nuestra habitación para siempre. El lunes tenemos clases y la gente está empezando a buscarle. ¿Sabes?

—¿En serio?

—Lily me ha preguntado por él esta mañana y me apuesto lo que sea a que Lysander debe estar preocupado. No podemos tener a los elfos domésticos de compinches mientras nos ocupamos de un niño de cinco años.

James abrió la boca como si quisiera protestar, pero tras un segundo de reflexión sorprendió a Fred. Y lo hizo para bien.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—¿La tengo?

—Anoche estuve pensado y si no puedo resolver esto, habrá que hablar con alguien.

—¡Genial! Me alegra que lo hayas entendido de una vez.

—De todas formas, quiero intentarlo.

—¡James!

—Dame sólo hasta el mediodía. Podemos mantener a Lorcan entretenido hasta entonces.

Fred suspiró y finalmente aceptó la propuesta del otro. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia seguir al cargo del mocoso, pero menos daba una piedra.

* * *

A las diez y media de la mañana, James había abandonado su dormitorio para ir a la biblioteca. Fred le miró con ojos de cordero degollado y Lorcan expresó con entusiasmo lo mucho que le gustaría conocer más sitios de Hogwarts, pero finalmente marchó él solo.

Mientras buscaba información entre media docena de libros de pociones que creía de utilidad, logró no pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía bastante tonto por no haber buscado ayuda en primer lugar y le preocupaba que Lorcan se le escapara a Fred o que terminaran peleándose a voz en grito y alguien los descubriera. Al niño no le había caído en gracia su primo, mientras que al chico simplemente no le hacían nada de gracia los mocosos. Estaban condenados a no entenderse y James había tomado la decisión de dejarlos a solas durante horas.

—James.

Era Albus hablando en susurros. Venía acompañado por Malfoy, para no variar, y parecía preocupado. Se sentó frente a él y, aunque James sintió la tentación de mandarlo al cuerno, escuchó pacientemente lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Qué has hecho?

De entre todas las cosas que hubiera podido esperar, esa era la última. Dejó el libro en el que había estado enfrascado y se centró en su hermano. Algo le dijo que iba a echar de menos la poción que no pudo preparar el día anterior.

—¿Nada?

—Cuando hablamos ayer quería que te tomaras en serio el tema, pero no tanto.

—Albus, no sé de qué estás hablando.

El mediano de los Potter miró a Malfoy, quien asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Nadie ha visto a Lorcan desde ayer por la tarde. Lysander lo está buscando como un loco y Lily me ha abordado hace diez minutos en el pasillo y me ha acusado de haberle hecho algo.

—¡Ay, Merlín! —James suspiró y se frotó los ojos—. ¿Y te extraña? Estáis igual de chiflados los dos y yo sólo quiero que me dejéis en paz.

—¡Vamos, Jamie! No disimules.

—No me llames Jamie. Y no estoy disimulando.

—Entonces supongo que es pura coincidencia que Lorcan desapareciera después de nuestra charla y que tú lleves portándote de forma rara desde ayer.

James apretó los dientes. Fred había tenido toda la razón y debía hacer lo imposible para salir de esa situación tan complicada. Cruzó los brazos sólo para ganar tiempo y se fingió burlón y desinteresado.

—Así que me estoy portando de forma rara.

—Ayer no fuiste a cenar y hoy no te he visto por el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno.

—¿Y eso es todo? Pues te diré que he estado ocupado.

—¿Con qué?

—Con mis cosas. ¿Acaso es obligatorio que te las cuente todas?

Albus apretó los dientes y volvió a mirar a Malfoy, pero en esa ocasión no reaccionó. Se fijó en los libros de pociones, como si pretendiera sacar algo en claro, y cambió radicalmente de tema.

—¿Qué estás estudiando?

—¿No es evidente?

—Ahora mismo no estás viendo las pociones de amor con Lavigne.

—Tengo intereses académicos más allá del programa escolar de Hogwarts. Sabes muy bien que si no logro entrar en la Academia de Aurores, me haré pocionista.

—Sí, bueno —Albus se rascó la nuca, signo inequívoco de que se estaba quedando sin ideas—. Entonces, ¿no sabes nada de Lorcan?

—No.

—Si te enteras de algo, díselo a Lily. Me va a volver loco.

—Aunque me siento profundamente ofendido, te prometo que lo haré.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco y se fue sin decir nada más. Bien. James se sentía orgulloso de haberse librado de él, pero debía darse prisa. El tiempo se le estaba agotando.

* * *

—¿Te da miedo volar en escoba?

Iba a reírse. El maldito mocoso iba a reírse en toda su cara y a Fred sólo le quedaba el consuelo de saber que en un futuro muy próximo, el tema del pequeño Lorcan iba a ser bastante recurrente en todas sus conversaciones.

—En realidad no me da miedo volar, sino las alturas.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. ¿Es que tú no tienes miedo de nada?

Lorcan se puso muy serio y las mejillas se le pusieron un poco rojas. No era un niño al que le gustara hablar sobre eso.

—Los boggart dan miedo.

—¿Ves? Seguro que tus padres te han dicho que a los boggart los puedes vencer, pero te dan miedo igual. ¿Cierto?

—Sí.

—Pues lo mismo me pasa con las alturas. Aunque la gente me diga que no pasa nada, me siguen dando miedo.

Lorcan asintió como si entendiera lo que quería decir. Llevaba un buen rato bastante tranquilo, cosa que no era de extrañar puesto que se había pasado media mañana saltando y corriendo por toda la habitación como si fuera una criatura salvaje. Fred prefería que estuviera quieto y se disponía a proponerle que hicieran unos dibujos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Intrigado, fue a abrir. Se esmeró porque aquel niño de primer año no viera a Lorcan.

—Hola. ¿Eres Fred Weasley?

—El mismo.

—Tu primo James ha dicho que vayas al laboratorio de pociones y que escondas bien el paquete.

Era obvio que el chiquillo no entendía nada, pero Fred asintió y se puso manos a la obra de inmediato.

—Vamos, Lorcan. James nos está esperando.

—¿Salimos a Hogwarts?

—Sí.

—¿Y vamos a ver el campo de quidditch y la biblioteca y…?

—No —Fred le interrumpió bruscamente—. Vamos al sitio en el que estuviste ayer con James. ¿Recuerdas las cosas que hicisteis para llegar aquí? Pues haremos lo mismo.

Lorcan frunció el ceño. Las instrucciones eran claras, pero no terminaba de fiarse.

—¿Tú sabes hacer bien los hechizos de hacer invisibles las cosas? James sabe porque va a ser un auror.

—¿Quién te crees que le ha enseñado? Para gastar bromas, uno tiene que ser un maestro de la ocultación. Vamos.

Lorcan seguía sin estar seguro de aquello, pero si James había mandado a alguien para que fuera a buscarles era porque se fiaba de Fred. A él todavía le parecía un poco tonto, pero como quería salir de esa habitación y volver a la casa de sus papás aunque eso supusiera dejar Hogwarts, nuevamente optó por ser obediente. Y ser obediente casi siempre era un rollo total.

Por suerte, Fred le lanzó el hechizo para volverlo invisible y no le hizo daño ni nada. Lorcan pensó que sería bastante divertido escaparse y mirarle mientras le buscaba por todas partes, pero desechó la idea. Debía reconocer que los dos estaban siendo buenos con él, James más que el tonto, pero es que todo el mundo no podía ser igual de simpático. Vio como Fred se colgaba la mochila al hombro y se agarró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

El trayecto hasta las mazmorras fue un poco ajetreado. Un par de chicos detuvieron a Fred para hablar con él y perdieron mucho tiempo por su culpa, aunque luego lo recuperaron porque el tonto se empeñaba en correr. Lorcan se consideraba un niño ágil y fuerte, pero tenía las piernas mucho más cortas que Fred y seguirle el paso era casi imposible. Tanto era así que no pudo observar las maravillas de Hogwarts como si lo hiciera el día anterior.

Agradeció muchísimo llegar a su destino. El laboratorio de pociones le pareció tan fascinante como la primera vez que lo vio, aunque reconocía que era un poco feo por culpa de esas paredes tan oscuras. Lo mejor eran los botes llenos de cosas asquerosas, pero Fred no le dejó acercarse a ellos porque lo llevó directo hasta donde estaba James y le quitó el hechizo para que todos pudieran verle.

James apenas miró a los recién llegados. Estaba muy ocupado preparando el brebaje que devolvería a Lorcan Scamander a la normalidad. Le había llevado un buen rato dar con la receta adecuada y reconocía que había dejado la biblioteca hecha un auténtico desastre, pero merecía la pena. Por suerte, el remedio era muy fácil y rápido de elaborar y sólo le faltaba media hora para tenerlo listo. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no funcionara, pero tenía fe en sus capacidades. En pociones, como en muchos otros ámbitos de la vida, la seguridad en sí mismo era algo básico.

—James —Lorcan se empinó para ver mejor el caldero—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy preparando una poción que te ayudará a volver con tus papás.

—¿Sí?

—Yo nunca te mentiría en algo así.

—¡Guay!

Lorcan estaba muy contento, tanto que empezó a hablar sin parar. James seguía concentrado en su trabajo, pero Fred le escuchaba atentamente mientras contaba cosas sobre sus padres, Lysander y los viajes tan emocionantes que a veces hacían. El joven Weasley intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero era una tarea bastante complicada porque el tono de voz del niño era muy agudo. Así pues, cuando James sonrío y afirmó que ya lo tenía, se sintió aliviado.

—¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? —Preguntó. Pese a que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el pequeño Lorcan desapareciera de sus vidas, no quería que le pasara nada.

—Sí, estoy bastante convencido.

—Pero si no funciona…

—Funcionará. Lo sé.

Fred asintió. En cierta forma, James estaba utilizando a Lorcan como conejillo de indias, pero dejó que llenara un vial de poción y se agachara frente al niño. Ojalá tuviera fundamentos para estar tan seguro, porque como se cargaran a Scamander las iban a pasar canutas. Mejor no pensar en ello.

—Mira, Lorcan. Tienes que beberte esto.

—¿Volveré con mis papás?

—Ya te he dicho que sí. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

—¿Y me va a doler?

—Ni un poco.

Lorcan tomó el vial y olió su contenido. Apestaba.

—¿Está malo?

—Como todas las pociones que sirven para cosas buenas.

—¡Jope! ¡Qué mal!

Y pese a su protesta, el pequeño Lorcan se bebió lo que le habían ofrecido. Tal vez el adolescente no hubiera sido tan confiado, pero el niño sabía que James era bueno y no le haría daño. Ni siquiera le había mentido al decirle que la poción estaba mala porque sabía asquerosa. Seguro que no se quitaría ese regusto nunca y…

Y dejó de pensar. James y Fred vieron como el niño se ponía tieso y caía al suelo con un golpe bastante más brusco de lo que hubieran imaginado. Hicieron ademán de acercarse a él, pero de inmediato el cuerpecillo fue rodeado por una luz dorada que bien podría dejarlos ciegos de un momento a otro.

—¿Eso es normal? —Inquirió Fred con temor.

—En el libro dice que sí.

James no sonrió hasta que la luz cesó. Entonces, se asomaron y comprobaron con alivio que había funcionado: Lorcan Scamander volvía a ser Lorcan Scamander.

* * *

Lorcan no se acordaba de lo que había pasado. Cuando se despertó y se encontró desnudo en el laboratorio de pociones siendo observando por los primos Weasley, lo primero que hizo fue intentar maldecirles. Lily ya le había advertido que cabía la posibilidad de que su hermano tratara de hacerle algo, aunque siempre creyó que ese hermano sería Albus y no James. No obstante, en cuanto se calmó un poco y dejó que sus acompañantes le hablaran, lo entendió todo.

James le había echado un cable, aunque durante días tuvo sus dudas. De hecho, si no fuera por los efectos secundarios hubiera pensado que Potter y Weasley le habían tomado el pelo. Sin embargo, cada vez que sentía el impulso incontrolable de saltar sobre las camas de todos sus compañeros, cada vez que se inflaba a chucherías o se despertaba llamando a su _mamá_, era consciente de que durante unas horas volvió a ser un niño.

Lo peor de todo era que Lily se había enfadado con él porque estuvo desaparecido durante horas. Lorcan se había planteado la posibilidad de contarle la verdad para apaciguarla, pero no fue necesario porque James le hizo un obsequio genial: le regaló un Filtro de Amor recién salido del caldero. Y muy bien hecho.

Lily se llevó una buena alegría cuando tuvo ocasión de olerla. Afirmó que su amortentia olía a pastel de chocolate, tierra mojada y colonia de bebé y Lorcan simplemente sonrió. Sin duda, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**FIN**


End file.
